The Clique Goes to Hogwarts!
by littlemissliv
Summary: The Pretty Committee find out that they are wizards and go to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Massie: Finding Out You're A Wizard

Massie

"I'm a wizard?!" Massie Block exclaimed as she stared down at the Hogwarts invitation blaring up from the table in front of her.  
"You're kidding me, right?" she asked as she stared up at her parents. "We're afraid not Massie" her mother said, "Your father and I met  
at Hogwarts and we met most of our friends there too, like the Lyonses, the Riveras, the-" "Wait," Massie interrupted, "Are my friends wizards too?" "Some of them are honey." her father said, "Ailcia, Derrick, Dylan, Josh and Kristen are purebloods like us. Claire and Cam  
are half-blood wizards, and you should still be friends with them, but try to stick closer to your pureblood friends, you don't want people getting the wrong ideas about our family." "Wait" Massie said, "What are purebloods and half-bloods? This is really confusing!" "Purebloods are wizards without muggle blood in their veins, and muggle is the wizard term for a human with no powers." Massie grinned, she was still confused, but she knew she would dominate this school, wizard or not.

The next evening, Massie's bags were packed, and goodbyes were said. she was totally ready to go o this new school, and she had 18 new outfits to prove it. Apparently she and her friends had to get books and wands, so before going to school, they were going to someplace called Diagon Alley to get their stuff. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Claire, Dylan, Derrick, Josh and Cam were standing in front of the giant fireplace in Alicia's house holding handfuls of silvery grey powder. "So this stuff is called Floo Powder, okay?" said Alicia's dad, who would be taking them to get their supplies and then to the train station where the train would pock them up. "You have to say "Diagon Alley" very clearly, and then throw it down at your feet. I'll demonstrate." He walked into the fireplace, yelled "Diagon Alley!" and he disappeared in a flash of green fire. "Whoa!" said Josh. Massie nodded in agreement. She was more worried about getting the powder on her new outfit, A grey theory sweater, green high-waisted snakeskin shorts, and a green and silver Pucci scarf was wrapped around her head. When her parents told her that their family had been in Slytherin for generations and that their colors were green and silver, she went on a shopping frenzy and bought anything green she could lay her hands on. after Alicia and Kristen went to Diagon alley, it was Massie's turn. she was a little nervous, but she shook it off. she yelled "Diagon Alley!' in her clearest voice and suddenly, she was next to her friends in a narrow street with odd looking shops everywhere. She took the opportunity to chat with Alicia and Kristen and take it all in. "My mother told me that even though I'm a pureblood, our family has been in Ravenclaw for generations, and thats when she met my Dad, on her first day of Hogwarts!" said Kristen excitedly. "Massie smiled at Kristen. "Even though it would break tradition, I really hope that you end up in Slytherin with me and Leesh, it would be totally boring without you" When the others got there, they first went to the bookstore, and Alicia's parents ran around trying to find the right books for everyone. Massie scanned the list and recognized exactly none of the books. I mean, who's ever heard of "Transfiguration for Dummies"?

Next, they went to the pet store. Massie took one look and saw exactly what she wanted. A fluffy white persian cat sat on the windowsill, looking out at the store as if it were her kingdom. When she saw Massie she purred. Alicia's mom handed her sixty thick gold coins and told her to get whatever she wanted, but Massie already had the persian in her arms. She missed Bean and Brownie, but the cat that Massie had already named Paula would almost make up for them. When she left she was holding what looked like a ball of white fur in a cage, and her pockets were thirty gold coins lighter. Derrick and Cam had gotten toads, and Josh got a big owl with one eye missing. It looked old. Alicia and Dylan had also gotten cats, but Kristen got a small snowy owl and Claire got a cute little baby mouse. They walked from the pet store over to the wand store, lugging their books along. When they stepped into the wand store, the clerk's eyes landed on Massie first. "Massie Block, you know that your parents got their wands from here also." Massie felt uncomfortable. "Um, how do you know my name?" The clerk just winked at her which made her more uncomfortable. "Welcome to the wand store everybody, my name is Ollivander" Ollivander looked at Massie again. "Miss Block, it is time for your wand to choose you" Massie gave him a knowing smirk "Am I a violin?" Ollivander looked confused, "No?" "Than why are you playing me?!" The group cracked up laughing and Massie high-fived Dylan and Derrick. Ollivander looked disinterested. He then produced a box out of midair. Claire gasped, and he handed Massie the box. When Massie opened it, she took out a thin wand that was shiny and so dark brown that it was almost black. The only marking of any kind was a small serration that separated the handle from the rest of the wand. When she held it the tip glowed and she felt special and powerful. Massie took out her gold coins. "How much?"


	2. Alicia: Seeing Hogwarts

Alicia

When she finally arrived at the train station, Alicia is exhausted. They had all carted their books to the Muggle train station, and Alicia's mom and dad stopped in front of the wall between stations 9 and 10. Alicia stroked her fat Tabby cat who she named Missy, and straightened her blue Ralph lauren blazer. Her mother pointed to the wall. "When you are ready, make sure no muggles are looking, than run right into the wall carting your things. Here, I'll demonstrate" Her mother smoothed her wrinkle-free skirt and ran fast right through the wall! Everybody gasped, she had disappeared! Alicia raised her hand, "Um, is anyone forgetting that I don't run? It's unattractive." Dylan rolled her eyes and Massie snickered. "Here, I'll push you, get on your cart." said Dylan. Alicia climbed on one of her three trunks and Dylan placed her cart so it was pushing Alicia's "Ready?" asked Dylan. "Ready as I'll ever be!" replied Alicia. Dylan rammed the carts... right through the wall! They came into a much nicer train station, with a giant red and black train that said "The Hogwarts Express" on the side. Alicia's parents helped all the kids put their bags on the train when they all got there, and gave Alicia a tearful goodbye. "Goodbye sweetie! Have a great time at Hogwarts! Learn lots!" Alicia blew her parents kisses as she boarded the train, and once on, saw that there were little compartments with glass windows on either side of the narrow walkway. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire took one compartment, and Josh, Cam and Derrick took the one across from them. While all the other girls were touching up their makeup and chatting excitedly about their new school, Alicia noticed Kristen studying one of her new textbooks vigorously. "Kris, are you seriously studying already? we've only been on the train for an hour!" Kristen looked up at Alicia. "My mother said that I better get an A on my midterms and they're only 4 months away! I really need to make sense of this stuff!" "Well Kris, maybe if you didn't worry so much, you could focus better." said Massie as she stroked on more green eyeshadow. "I'm more worried about what kind of food they have there than my midterms! I'm serious guys, it better be good!" said Dylan. Alicia looked outside as the girls chatted, and noticed the beautiful lush trees against the setting sun. It was good to be in England, but she just wished that her parents would have been more open with her about her heritage.

About an hour and a half later, a woman knocked on their compartment door, which Claire opened. "Does anyone want candy? Sorry it took me so long to get to you girls. I've been getting a lot of business." While all of the other girls got loads of odd-looking candy, Alicia just got one small package that contained a "Chocolate Frog" Alicia opened it, and the frog jumped right out on to Massie's head! Massie shrieked and giggled. Then it dove right into Dylan's half-eaten pack of licorice wands! Dylan reached in, pulled it out, and flung it right back to Alicia. Alicia took a bit out of it's side, and the living chocolate went lifeless as soon as Alicia's lips touched it. It was delicious. She guessed that everyone is right when they say that chocolate is better in England. All of a sudden, a ginormous castle came into view. "Ehmagawd!" They all exclaimed. Something told them that this was Hogwarts, and when they got off of the train and came into a little makeshift train station, the air smelled like roses, and Alicia could almost feel the magic pulsing all around her. They were put in rowboats and rowed across by a teacher to the castle. When they were finally inside, Massie and Alicia gasped and clutched at each other's hands. All of the first-years were lined up and they put on their robes over their clothes. Alicia was shocked at the softness and surprising lightness of the heavy-looking black robe. Finally, the doors opened into the Great Hall.


	3. Dylan: The Sorting Hat

Dylan

Everyone gasps as they take their first look at the Great Hall. The ceiling looks exactly like the sky, and there are candles floating above their heads. There lay a delectable display of food on each of the four long tables, each with a different table cloth to represent the different houses. Dylan's mouth watered. That roast turkey in front of her looked perfectly crispy. Dylan turned around to look for her friends and saw Massie talking to a cute blonde boy. "Mass!" "What?" Massie looked annoyed and turned back to the boy. "Whatever" Dylan murmured under her breath, she just wanted to tell Massie that the chicken looked good. Suddenly, all of the first years marched up to the small podium in front of the room. Dylan got nervous, she felt like everybody was looking at her. The old guy in the front introduced himself as Headmaster Dumbledore and started calling names. Dylan ignored this whole sorting ceremony, she just wanted her name to be called. She also did think it was a little weird that the hat could talk, but whatever, it's magic. Suddenly she heard Massie's name called. Before the hat even touched Massie's head, the hat yelled "Slytherin!" Massie beamed and sauntered over to the Slytherin table. Dylan's mother was a Slytherin, but she told Dylan that she would be proud of her whichever house she was in, but Dylan really wanted to be in a house with her friends. Kristen's name was called soon after Massie's, and Dylan was surprised to see that Kristen was a Slytherin also. Dylan was sure that Kris would have been accepted into Ravenclaw. Josh and Alicia were also Slytherins, no surprise there, but when Claire went up, the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" and for a second Claire glanced over at the Slytherins, who were looking at her disappointedly, but then Claire's face broke into a smile and she joined her new house mates who welcomed her excitedly. Massie was sitting next to the blond boy she was talking to earlier, and Dylan heard him say "Mudblood," as he looked at Claire. Dylan didn't know what that meant, but she saw Massie nod her head in agreement.

"Dylan Marvil!" said Headmaster Dumbledore. Dylan tore her eyes away from Massie and ran up to the podium. The hat was put on Dylan's head, and she could almost feel it analyzing her thoughts. Suddenly, the hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" and her friends at the Slytherin table all cheered. She got her green and silver tie and rushed to the Slytherin table, where she was enveloped in hugs and cheers of "Yay!" "This year's gonna rule!" and Josh slapped her on the back. Derrick was also Slytherin, and Cam joined Claire as a Hufflepuff. Dylan was across from Alicia, "You know, it really sucks that we're not with Claire and Cam. I miss them already!" she said to Alicia with a mouth full of the turkey she had eyed earlier. Alicia grimaced at Dylan's wide open trap. "Well, yes but they're you know, " she whispered this part, "Mudbloods" Dylan rolled her eyes. There was that word again! "What does that even mean?" Dylan asked Alicia. "Massie told me that Draco told her that Mudbloods are poor wizards with muggle blood in their veins and they don't deserve to go to school with pureblood kids like us, so I don't think we should associate ourselves with Cam and Claire anymore." "So what now, we're just going to isolate Cam and Claire? We can't do that! And anyway, who's Draco?" Dylan flipped her hair back. Alicia nodded toward the blond boy who Massie was laughing about something with. "That's Draco, and I think we should listen to them. Maybe we don't want people getting the wrong idea about us, and we're a reflection of our families." Dylan nodded, but she still wasn't sure, Cam and Claire were their friends! And who was this Draco and why is Massie suddenly listening to what he has to say? Massie never listens to anybody! Dylan didn't know what she was going to do, but she wanted to keep her friends and her social life.


	4. Kristen: Rough Evening In The Dorm

Kristen

Kristen was happy that she got into Slytherin, she was with all her friends, and green was her favorite color. But she was disappointed she didn't carry on the family tradition of being in Ravenclaw. She wished she could talk to Massie about it, but suddenly Massie was acting all friendly with this blond kid named Draco, and she was almost completely ignoring the friends she had known all her life. Kristen was really annoyed, but she guessed she would have to wait until later. After dinner, the Slytherin prefects brought them up to a large painting at the top of some steps that moved on their own. No biggie, unless if you count about three Slytherin first-years almost falling off. But hey, this was the world of magic. "So at this painting, you will need to recite the words," the Slytherin Prefect Maggie paused and whispered this part, "Beef Stew!" the painting then swung open to reveal a huge room with chaise lounges and pictures of large intimidating men and women hung on the walls. It looked a little like a dungeon in one way, but at least it was a stylish one! Dylan suddenly grabbed her hand and rushed Kristen to the girl's dorms, where she got a sticker that said "Room 12" and Kristen was surprised to find that she was sharing the 4-bed room with Dylan, Massie and Alicia. She was also shocked to see that tall her things were already unpacked, and the photo of Kristen's mom had already resumed it's rightful place on her nightstand.

Suddenly, Massie walked into the room and plopped down on her bed. "Hey Mass, what's new?" asked Dylan, Massie sighed. "I'm tired. It's been a long day." "Yeah," agreed Dylan, "Is all that butt kissing getting to your head?" Massie sat straight up and glared at Dylan. "What?" Dylan looked smug. "Well, since you are only talking to Draco and agreed to DROP YOUR BEST FRIENDS because he told you to, then yeah, it classifies as butt kissing." If looks could kill, the one Massie was giving Dylan would have her dead in an instant. "Listen guys, can we talk about this tomorrow! It's already late and we're all tired." Kristen tried to end this before it turned into an argument. Both Massie and Dylan climbed into their beds without a word. Kristen turned her light off. She just hoed that everything would be better tomorrow.


	5. Claire: Confused at Breakfast

Claire

The next day, Claire woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. She was surprised. She thought that there would be like a special magical way of waking the students up. Claire was happy to be in Hufflepuff, she had three really nice girls in her room, and she was in the same house as Cam, who everyone knew she had a huge crush on. "Morning," Cam nodded at her later that morning as she made her way down the stairs of the girl's dorm, dressed and ready to go to breakfast. "Morning!" Claire plopped herself down next to him on one of the many overstuffed couches in the Hufflepuff living room. He showed Claire the textbook that he was reading. It was titled, "Vicious Beasts and Where To find Them." "Did you know that there is actually such thing as a werewolf?" Cam looked at her with wide eyes. "They don't have any hair, but other than that, just like in the movies!" "Whoa" Claire stared at the page. This was cool stuff, she couldn't wait to get to her new classes. "Well, we should get to breakfast, the food is amazing here, and I don't want to end up with the burnt piece of bacon" As Claire walked down the steps to the Great Hall with Cam, she noticed Massie and Kristen who looked polished and poised in their Slytherin robes. "Mass! Kris!" Claire shouted, and waved to them eagerly. Massie turned around and gave Claire and Cam an icy glare. Kristen didn't even look their way. Claire and Cam exchanged a confused glance. What did they do? Massie and Kristen seemed fine yesterday on the train. Claire walked into the Great Hall staring after them. Dylan was already seated at the Slytherin table, and she met Claire's eyes as she came in. Dylan quickly looked away, but Claire saw a flash of emotion in Dylan's eyes. It looked like pity. But no, she must be mistaken! Why would Dylan have any reason to pity her?


	6. Massie: First day of School

Massie

At breakfast, Massie sat in-between Draco and Alicia. Dylan and Kristen were seated across from her. "Not that I'm worried or anything, but I wonder if Transfiguration will be hard" Alicia said as she was examining a textbook. "Transfiguraton is the ability to turn one object into another, but it is usually an animal. Class isn't supposed to get that hard until Third Year, but Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, and she's a complete idiot. No wonder, seeing as she's the Gryffendor Head." This came from Draco, the boy Massie met yesterday while she was waiting to get dinner. Not only does he come from a pureblood family, but his father is very high up in the Wizard Council (Whatever that is) and if they start dating, his father will have to notice the natural Alpha in her, and maybe one day she could rule the wizarding world! "Ugh, I've only been here for one day, and I can already tell who the half-blood losers are." Massie swept her gaze around the Hufflepuff and Gryffendor tables, lingering an extra second on Claire and Cam, who she had decided to dump from her group yesterday. Draco smirked at her, and all of her friends giggled.

That day was the first day of the rest of Massie's amazing wizarding life. The first class was Botany, and it was boring, but she learned that there were trees that actually did sing! In Transfiguration, Massie decided that she hated the teacher but loved the subject. In potions, Professor Snape obviously loved Slytherin kids, and she giggled with Kristen when Snape called out some kid named Harry Potter for being stuck up. There was this Gryffendor girl named Hermione that always had her hand up in all of the classes, and it was obvious that she and Kristen would each be pining for the title of the smartest girl in class. That night, as Massie lay in her bed thinking about her great day, her mind unexpectedly went to Claire and Cam. Why was she even thinking about them? They were half-blood losers who weren't good enough for her! But for once, Massie didn't feel any better.


End file.
